


you don't deserve that

by CyborgSamurai



Series: Song Inspired Series (Unrelated Works) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: Clarke turned from where she was fiddling with the remote trying to find something on the television. She furrowed her eyebrows in a confused manner that Lexa thought was the most adorable thing in the world. “Look at me doing what?”“Look at you thinking you couldn’t live without him now look at you living. Look at you doing way better and all out your feelings. You’re not stressed out anymore and,” she gave Clarke an appreciatively look, looking her up and down obviously checking her out. “Your ass is getting a little bigger.”orA song inspired work. Song: Do Better by Lil Donald (you don't have to know the song for it to make sense!)





	you don't deserve that

**Author's Note:**

> The song, Do Better by Lil Donald, doesn't need to be known/listened to for this fic to make sense, but it gives a bit of background. Kind of. Idk

“Okay, why do you keep doing that?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke. “Doing what?” Instead of replying, Clarke simply narrowed her eyes and turned back to the road. The two of them were riding back to Clarke’s apartment for a much-needed chill session. Clarke had just picked Lexa up from her own apartment.

Lexa waited until she knew Clarke was focused on the road again to do it again. Or so she thought.

“_That_,” Clarke emphasized, referring to the way Lexa kept looking over at her, smiling, then looking away. Lexa laughed.

“I’m not doing anything!”

Clarke huffed. “Yes! You keep giving me this weird look... like you’re-“

“Proud. I’m looking at you because I’m proud of you, Clarke.”

Clarke laughed in disbelief. “Proud?”

She simply glanced over at Clarke and smiled again, except this time, she didn’t look away. Clarke pulled up at the red light and turned to hold Lexa’s gaze.

“Yes. Of you,” she reiterated.

“Of what? A struggling med student who is severely sleep deprived?” Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes at her own statement. No way Lexa was proud.

Lexa places her hand on top of Clarke’s which was resting on the gearshift. Their eyes met and suddenly it was like the wind was knocked out of Clarke. ‘Does she seriously have to look this damn good?’

“Seriously,” Lexa replied and Clarke was absolutely horrified that she had said that aloud until she finished her sentence. “I mean it, Klark, I’m proud of you.”

They were broken out of their moment when the car behind them blew rather obnoxiously on their horn. “Fucking asshole,” Clarke muttered under her breath before pulling off. (And if she took a little longer than usual to do so, well...) They drove in silence the whole ten minutes back to the apartment.

“No Raven?”

“Nah, I think she’s at Octavia and Lincoln’s place.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “She’s voluntarily third wheeling?”

Clarke shook her head and bit back her grin. She knew what Lexa’s response would be. “No. Anya’s in town, remember?”

Lexa grimaced. “Right. So. Netflix?”

Clarke laughed loud. Lexa always got so weird when anyone mentioned the two of them together. (“Clarke, I know that they’re sleeping together. And I’d rather not think about my sister’s sex life at all, thank you very much.”)

“Sure, let’s go to my room though just in case.”

Lexa grinned. “Trying to get me all alone, Griffin?”

“Oh you wish, Woods,” she sassed right back.

That was the nature of their friendship. They were always flirting and making sexual innuendos with each other. Some already think they’re dating simply because of the intensity of the flirting.

When they got settled, Clarke’s curiosity got the best of her. “So... what exactly are you so proud of again?”

“I don’t know just,” Lexa shrugged and gave a half, almost shy smile. “look at you.”

Clarke turned from where she was fiddling with the remote trying to find something on the television. She furrowed her eyebrows in a confused manner that Lexa thought was the most adorable thing in the world. “Look at me doing what?”

“Look at you thinking you couldn’t live without him now look at you living. Look at you doing way better and all out of your feelings. You’re not stressed out anymore and,” she gave Clarke an appreciatively look, looking her up and down obviously checking her out. “Your ass is getting a little bigger.”

Clarke choked on her laughter. “You’re so gay!”

Lexa laughed too for a moment before getting serious again. “No seriously, Clarke. You don’t deserve that, and I’m glad you’re doing better.” She was being super genuine, and Clarke knew it, but she couldn’t help poking a bit of fun at her. Just to take the attention off of that. She was honestly not that good at taking compliments.

“And what’s better? You, Commander?”

She took great pride in the way Lexa’s face comically heated up and she sputtered and stumbled over her words. “I didn’t- I mean, I just.. It was just an observation!”

Clarke dropped her serious look and busted out laughing. “Calm down, Lexa. I’m just fucking with you,” she chuckled. Lexa shot her an unamused look before attempting to wrap up her thoughts from earlier.

“I’m just saying you deserve like flowers on Tuesday. Not a single either. A whole bouquet just because someone was thinking about you. You deserve to be happy.”

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And I can like see the stress on your shoulders. I want to take it all. But since he hurt you, you push everyone else away. I just wish you'd tell me what you want, you know? Because whatever you need I'd do. I can't sit back and watch you hurt, Clarke."

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Clarke sing songed. Lexa went oddly quiet and Clarke stared on in confusion, her playful tone evaporating and becoming concerned. “Lex? You good?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Let’s just… watch a movie or something,” she said with a very convincing smile. The only issue was that Clarke knew her and was well aware of the subtle differences in Lexa’s real smiles and unbelievably realistic fake smiles.

“Lexa…”

“Clarke, it’s nothing. Seriously, just drop it. Please.”

“No, no I won’t drop it. C’mon, Lex. Tell me.” When she was met with more silence, she decided to take a stab at what she was sure was going on in Lexa’s mind. “You actually do have feelings for me, don’t you? And you’re worried that if I knew about them I’d bolt.”

Lexa turned towards her with a half guilty, half curious expression. “How…? Fuck. Am I really that obvious?” she groaned, not really knowing what else to say.

“Well…”

“Clarke?”

“You remember two weekends ago when you got really drunk trying to out drink Raven and I took you home and took care of you?”

Lexa looked at her confused. “Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” ‘Is she trying to change the subject on me?’

“No I’m not changing the subject,” she rolled her eyes, already knowing what Lexa was thinking. “That night you told me that you had, and I quote, ‘massive fucking feelings’ for me.”

Lexa blushed and covered her face with both hands. “Are you dead ass?”

“Yes. And you know, I never really noticed before, but after you told me, it became kind of fucking obvious and I have no idea how I never picked up on in before.”

Lexa just groaned and rubbed at her eyes. “Did I say or do anything else embarrassing?”

Clarke pretended to think about it, just so she could watch her other friend stir in slight panic a little longer. “No,” she laughed, finally taking pity. “You said some really cute things though.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah like… after you told me you had massive fucking feelings, you said something about having a PlayStation at home so you would never play with me like Fuck Boi did, and, yes, you called him that. Good name, by the way.”

Lexa shrugged. “So you’re not… weirded out? We’re still good, right? I mean, we’re still Lexa and Clarke, best friends extraordinaire?”

Clarke laughed in disbelief. “Why would I be weirded out? I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you for months. I was just waiting for you to make a move.”

Lexa’s mouth opened in shock. “Wow. Really?”

Clarke smack her arm. She waited until Lexa caught her eye then leaned in close to her lips, smiling slightly at the sharp intake of breath she heard. “What do you think?”

Then their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss.


End file.
